Live In The Moment
by Mad Hattress Skylar
Summary: The war is over. Who died? Who didn't? Who came to the light side? What's up with Draco and Hermione? Read and find out. ONESHOT! R&R Please! DHr slight HP RL GN NM


Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter just the plot.

A/n:This took about2 hours of hard work and ideas to write. I'm hoping whoever reads this will like it.

"It's over. It's all over.",a young girl of eighteen said aloud as she looked around herself to see many dead bodies offriends, classmates, enemies, and strangers. "But with such a great cost.",she said to herself with tears in her eyes. "Maybe with great cost. But they all died for a cause. Whether good or bad it doesn't matter. If I went down that's how I'd like to go.",said someone from behind her. She gasped knowing that voice and turned to look into stormy gray eyes.  
"Draco!",she yelled and hugged him so tight believing if she let him go he would be there no more.  
"Hermione, your killing me.",he chuckled. Hermione let go of him and blushed. "Sorry. I was so worried about you. When I was dueling Deveraux I saw you go down. I thought you were dead.",she said letting her previous tears fall.  
"Don't worry. He only got me with a stun spell. It lasted about 10 seconds and he didn't even have enough strength the move his arm up to aim for a spell by that time.",he said patting her akwardly on the back. Now let's get over there and help Potter up. Hermione gasped. She had forgotten all about Harry. She ran to him where he lay in the middle of a circle with Voldemorts ashes and pieces of bones before him.  
When her and Draco got there he was struggling to stay concious. Hermione knelt by him and put her hand in his,"Don't worry Harry.  
You can rest now. It's all over.",was the last thing he heard before falling unconcious. Hermione pointed her wand at him and used a lifting spell. Hermione. As they were walking through the sea of bodies they checked live ones and found none. They walked into Hogwarts and found crouds of people waiting by the door. As the people turned and saw them they cheered happily. They had won the war. They went through the crouds and towards the infirmary with people patting their backs all the way. After they got Harry settled and themselves healed and patched up they walked out to find Dumbledore, their Professors, Mundungus Fletcher, Moody, Lupin, Tonks, and all of the Weasley's except for one. The two wondered but didn't say anything for they were getting questioned.  
"Are you ok?",was the first from Tonks who had taken a liking for Mya and her cousin.  
"Yeah. Just some cuts, bruises, burns, etc. The norm.",Draco answered.  
"Uhh huh.",was the only answer from her they got.  
"Hermione, Draco we're going to have to ask who you killed.",Dumbledore said bluntly making everybody around them go wide-eyed and gasp. That didn't have to be mentioned right when they got out of the infirmary.  
Hermione and Draco shook it off and Draco spoke first,"Goyle Sr., Michelle Peterson, Brian Johnson, Marie Fortenburg, and 10 others who's names I don't know." Dumbledore wrote this down and turned to Hermione. Everybody was staring at her thinking their little Hermione couldn't have killed that many. They were wrong.  
"Crabbe Sr., Kevin Deveraux and his son, Jack Westers, Michael Parkinson, Lucius Malfoy, and about 13 or more others who didn't deem me fit to know their names.  
Everyone was silent suprised at Hermione for taking so many lives.But the silence was soon interrupted by Luna, Neville, Lavender, a crying Parvati, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson. Most of the Slytherins had joined the light side with Draco after coming to the realization that everybody is human. They are not different because of blood or family but because of their personalities. Well that and they were becoming inbreeds, which even they thought was definately wrong. They could thank Hermione for both realizations. They had changed a lot since coming to the light. For example when Draco heard Hermione say Lucius' name he sighed with relief. Lucius had murdered her parents infront of her eyes after torturing them so inhumanely that even Hannibal would cringe. Then he went on to torture Hermione for two weeks. He had just been thinking of changing his torturing routine and stealing her innocence when Remus, Kingsley, Tonks, and a disguised Draco broke in and rescued her. She would forever think she was always in their debt.  
Hermione and Draco, who had both been thinking about the same things, snapped out of their reverie when Neville gave out his list of people. He had finally gotten Lestrange and her husband. He had come out amazingly with a few scratches and bruises.  
"Who died?",Hermione asked bluntly making the others cringe. That was the one thing they didn't want to talk about. Finally Snape spoke up.  
"Padme Patil",Parvati who had been crying previously started it all over again and ran off to the bathroom with Lavender following. Snape went on,"Natalie Wood(Oliver's sister), Daphne GreenGrass, Mitchell Lovegood.",Luna who didn't know broke down crying. Ron went over to her and held her until she calmed down. Snape went on until the last one he named,"Percy Weasley.",The Weasley's all bent their heads and Ron finally asked,"How"  
"How what Mr.Weasley?",McGonagall asked "How did Percy die?",he got odd looks from his family and Mrs.Weasley went whiter than before.  
"I'm not sure you should...",McG started to say but Ron burst out.  
"HOW THE HELL DID MY BROTHER DIE DAMNIT!",that got some gasps from people walking by them but McG, who had tears in her eyes,answered.  
"Fudge killed him when he found out he was on our side. He was tortured for approximately 1 hour before he was hit with the killing curse.",everybody around them gasped. Mrs.Weasley finally broke down herself and passed out. Mr.Weasley, who was crying himself, took her into the infirmary. Blaise walked up to Ginny and gave her a hug for so long that Ron, Charlie, Bill, Fred, and George all "Ehhh hmmmm'ed"  
Blaise backed off and Ginny smirked,  
"Scared sweetie"  
"Duh. Death Eaters can't get me but I know the Weasley-clan can.",was his reply making the others around them laugh lightening the mood a bit.  
It was then that Hermione knew everything would be ok. As long as she had her family(the Weasley's, Harry and the Order), and her friends, they could help eachother through their pain and suffering. That is what she sat in the Astronamy Tower thinking about all night and into the next morning when someone came up behind her.  
"Mya.",the person said She didn't jump. She knew the person belonging to this voice and replied,  
"Yes Draco"  
"I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. You know for everything I did to you from first year and up and for what my father did to you.",he replied with his head bent low as his whispered the last part.  
"We both did things then we shouldn't forgive and for that I'm also sorry and your forgiven as long as I am too.And...",She then smacked him across the head as hard as she could,"Before you ask that was for being and idiot. Do not apolagize for your fathers mistakes! He MADE them, not you!",she said with tears in her eyes.  
"What's wrong? Why are you crying?",he asked getting worried.  
"This, everything, the war, the past, the present. The only thing left is the future"  
"Which will soon become the present and past.",he whispered as she went to lay her head on his chest and cry.  
Draco slowly wrapped his arms around her petite body and lay his chin on her head.  
"Don't worry. You have to have the present. Live in the moment. That's the best thing anybody ever told me.",he said in her ear.  
"Who told you"  
"Sirius Black. So in his honor I'm going to take his advice and live in the moment.",he said before swooping down and taking her lips in his.  
Hermione was frozen,"Am I kissing Draco Malfoy?",she asked herself. Just then two imaginary little people showed up in her head both looking like her only one as an angel and the other a devil.  
"No actually he's kissing you.",The angel pointed out.  
"So get in there and kiss him back.",the devil commanded reminding her of the one and only Sirius.  
"Exactly.",the angel agreed before they popped away.  
"Oh what the hell.",she thought before passionately kissing him back.  
They were like that for almost 10 minutes when they pulled away from eachother gasping for breath.  
"Shit.",Draco said to himself realizing something.  
Hermione looked at him her eyes wide and asked,  
"What was that for"  
"I needed an answer. I believe I got it"  
"And"  
"I'm in love with you.",he replied matter-of-factly.  
Hermione choked on air.  
"I'll be going now. I shouldn't have told you when I knew you would never reciprocate my feelings.",he said after a few moments as he turned to walk away. Suddenly he felt something hit his head as hard as possible.  
"What did I do this time?",he asked through clenched teeth.  
"The same as last! I've been trying to give you hints that I loved you for months and now that you love me you don't think I feel the same way! Well damnit I do reciprocate the damn feelings. I LOVE YOU!",she yelled at him.  
"You have? But you hated me"  
"No I extremely disliked you. But once we started to get to know eachother this past year 1/2 I started to like you more and more every day! The day I was taken I was at the lake thinking about you. I had just realized I was in love with you when Lestrange got me. Your the only thing that kept me alive the whole time. All I thought through the time I was getting tortured was my love for you. I knew you would come save me and you did. You were the one that unlocked me from those chained walls. You were the one that carried me out of there and to St. Mungo's. You are my Savior.",she said through the tears that fell down her face. Draco himself had tears in his eyes as he grabbed Hermione and kissed her hungrily. When they pulled about a while later Draco spoke.  
"I love you Hermione Granger"  
"And I love you Draco Malfoy."

THE END

a/n:THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE!

Ok now that I said that I would like to say Love, Peace, R&R please! I wrote this fic on a whim so tell me what you think. Thanks

Fiona McK.


End file.
